


Christmas Gift by Howard

by Dusty1918



Series: ___ by Howard [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Howard has GREAT timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Howard brings Peggy and Daniel a special Christmas gift.





	

December 1947

“Good night, darling.”

“Night, Peggy.”

Peggy kisses Daniel before rolling to her left and turning out her bedside light. She lays down on her side. Daniel spoons his body behind her and settles his right arm, across her waist. After a few moments, his hand slips down to her thigh and begins a journey under the hem of her nightgown. He feathers soft kisses on her neck. 

“I thought you were tired, Daniel.”

“Never too tired for you.” His hand reaches her panties and he drags them slowly down her shapely legs. He brings them out from under the bedcovers and tosses them over the side of the bed. 

“Daniel!,” she says with a laugh that quickly turns into a soft moan as his fingers trail up the inside of her thigh. His magnificent fingers slide closer and closer to her center. . .

**Bang, Bang, Bang!**

Daniel and Peggy freeze. 

“What was that?,” she whispers. 

“Probably a branch.” He nibbles at her ear as he slips a finger into her. 

“Ahhhhhhhh,” she moans. 

**Bang, Bang, Bang!**

They freeze again. 

“Peg, Daniel! You up? I know you are here. I see your car.” The unmistakable voice of Howard Stark drifts through the house. 

Daniel’s finger slides out of her. “Shhhh. He’ll go away.”

Peggy rolls over to look at him. “Daniel, you have met Howard. You know he won't go away. He will go around to all of the windows of this house until he finds us and will wake up half the neighborhood in the process.” She sits up and turns the light back on. “I will go get rid of him.” She straightens her nightgown and puts her robe on before leaving the bedroom. 

Opening the front door, she puts a hand on her hip. “Howard, it is 11 o’clock at night. What in the blue blazes are you doing here?”

“I was awake and had something to bring you so I came over.” He pushes past her, carrying a large rectangular object wrapped in butcher paper. 

“Well, what if we were not awake?”

“Question doesn’t matter because it is obvious you were awake. Probably engaging in a little…” He smiles suggestively as he raises and lowers his eyebrows. 

Peggy rolls eyes. “Just say it, Howard! I know you are dying to.”

“You and the chief were up late enjoying some fondue, weren’t ya?”

“That is none of your business, Howard.” She hear the water running and shutting off in the bathroom. 

“Where is that beau of yours? This is a Christmas gift for both of you. Brought it early since you are going back east for the holiday. Sousa, get your one and almost a half legs out here!”

“Here I am, Stark.” Daniel crutches into the living room.

“Sit, sit, sit.” Howard practically pushes them to sit on the couch. He hands Peggy the package he brought. “Merry Christmas!”

Peggy looks at the butcher paper wrapping. There are grease stains on it. “Howard, did you wrap this yourself?”

“Yea, sorry about the grease. Jarvis wasn’t around and I couldn’t find the wrapping paper.”

Impressed by the effort he made, Peggy says, “you did a lovely job.”

“Thanks. Now open it.” Howard is bouncing like a little kid about to receive a present. 

Peggy carefully tears off the paper and stops once she has revealed one side of the rectangle. She and Daniel look at each other and back at the gift. It is a framed portrait of Howard similiar to the ones that hung in her bedroom at his house. 

“Howard, it’s . . .” Peggy looks at Daniel to see if he can speak. 

“Wow, that is a real nice painting of you, Howard.” He tries to sound enthusiastic. 

“Ain’t it. You know art makes a home and this place is lacking in art.” He pulls the frame from Peggy's hands and rips the rest of the wrapping from it. “Now, let’s find a place to put it.” He gets up and take it with him to the dining room. 

“Howard, it is not necessary to do this now,” Peggy says as she follows him. He holds the painting up to the walls, muttering to himself before racing back to the living room. Not finding a suitable place in the living room, he continues down the hall and into the office and guest bedroom, holding the painting to walls as he goes. Peggy and Daniel are following him in his travels. After finding no luck in the guest bedroom, he turns to the closed door of Peggy and Daniel’s room. 

“Stark! Leave it. We will find a suitable place for it later,” Daniel says as Howard opens the door and enters the room. 

Howard takes 3 steps into the room when he spots Peggy’s discarded panties. He turns to her as he points at the panties and winks at her and Daniel. “Fondue,” he says with a nod. He steps over the panties and crosses the room to the wall opposite the bed. Removing a framed photograph of Peggy’s childhood home in England, he replaces it with the painting of himself. 

“Perfect! Every bedroom should have art in it.” He turns back to Peggy and Daniel. 

“Yes, Howard, it is perfect. Thank you but it is time for you to go home. Mr. Jarvis will be worried if he wakes and you are missing.” Peggy steers Howard to the front door. “Good night, Howard.”

“Night, Peg. Have a good trip and Merry Christmas.” He kisses her on the cheek. 

“Happy Christmas, Howard.”

She closes the door behind him and returns to the bedroom. Daniel has removed the painting and returned the photograph to its home on the wall. Hearing Peggy, he turns to her. “Where do you want to stash this? Office closet?”

“Sounds like a good spot.” She takes the painting from him and turns to leave the room. 

“Peggy?” She turns back to him. Daniel takes the end of his left crutch and flips her panties to her. “Catch.” Peggy catches them. Setting down the painting, she puts them on. 

“Is this your way of saying we aren’t continuing our interrupted activity?”

“Sorry, but tonight I don’t think I can block out the image of Howard looking at me from the end of the bed.”

“Understood,” Peggy says with a laugh as she leaves with the painted Howard.


End file.
